1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a safety electric heating cooker, and more particularly, to the structure of a safety electric heating cooker.
2. Background of the Invention
A safety electric heating cooker, such as an electric frying pan, an electric saucepot, includes an outer shell and a cooker bowl. The outer shell equipped with heaters inside is made of plastics which is not heat-resistant, while the cooker bowl is for accommodating and heating food, of which the temperature is rather high during cooking. In prior art, the outer shell contacts directly with the cooker bowl. If the outer shell is made of common material, it will not pass the safety criterion since it can not resist the high temperature of the cooker bowl. If the outer shell is made of heat-resistant material, the production cost will be rather high.